


Bruce Died, Gotham Survived

by desikauwa



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how the Batfam finds each other without the influence of Bruce. It's an AU that was just supposed to be a oneshot but I had ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Died, Gotham Survived

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the question of What if Bruce died with this parents? This is the result

This is not the story of how Batman died. This is the story of how Batman was erased from existence with the death of one child.

Bruce Wayne died with his parents that night in the alley, and the world changed. The changes were small at first. With little things, like Alfred Pennyworth leaving Gotham and never returning.

The Wayne Manor was auctioned off to the highest bidder and the estate spilt up by the government. Wayne Enterprises was sold to the public and eventually all but the obsessed forgot about the family that had once owned it.

Gotham grew darker and without Bruce Wayne growing up there and watching it, no one had hope for the city. Those who had their own code of justice appeared but they were not Batman. They could not inspire others in the city to fight for what they believed in.

Without Bruce Wayne around to travel the world for training, Ra’s Al Ghul was never interested in Gotham. What use was that cesspool to him?

Without Bruce, Damian Wayne would never exist and never inherit the legacy of Robin.

In fact Robin wouldn't exist at all. Because Robin started with Bruce Wayne seeing himself in Dick Grayson and not wanting Dick to suffer the way he had.

Without Bruce, Dick would have been lost to the system in Gotham and who knows how that may have ended. Maybe everything would be okay and he would be happy but that probably wasn't the case.

Other people would be affected as well. Jim Gordon without the support of Batman probably never became police commissioner. He probably gave up on the city and with him left Barbara Gordon.

Jason Todd would suffer one of two fates. Either his stealing would turn into worse crimes or he would be killed or worse. Being killed would be the most probable. He’d steal from the wrong person and instead of Bruce who saw potential that person wouldn’t.

Not everyone would be entirely suffer. Tim Drake might become more closed off without Robin as his hero but he would be safe. Probably. Who can say for sure? But one thing is certain, Tim would never meet his closest friends or have a large family without Bruce.

Cassandra Cain with no other option to turn to, would probably be a master assassin. A ghost in the night, watching the humanity she never had the chance to earn slip further and further away. Alone and sad, quietly watching the world pass her by.

Stephanie Brown might still become Spoiler. She discovered her sense of justice without Bruce but maybe without Batman and Robin she would never hit the streets as Spoiler in the first place.

Bruce Wayne can exist without Batman but Batman can’t exist without Bruce Wayne…

One could continue to explore the effects of the what if but this story is not how things could go horribly wrong. This story is how Bruce’s children come together even without Batman to bring hope to Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [desikauwa](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
